1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure shock absorbing apparatus.
2. Related Art
The suspensions of vehicles such as automobiles have a pressure shock absorbing apparatus using a damping force generator so as to improve riding comfort and driving stability by properly mitigating vibration transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during driving. The pressure shock absorbing apparatus is provided, for example, with a partitioning member that is installed in a cylinder in a movable manner so as to partition the cylinder, a rod member that is connected to the partitioning member, and a liquid storage chamber that compensates for oil corresponding to the volume of the rod member as the rod member moves. In order to generate the damping force, resistance is provided to the flow of a liquid generated by the movement of the partitioning member.
Also, a pressure shock absorbing apparatus provided with a throttle mechanism is known, in which the throttle mechanism is installed, for example, in a side portion of a cylinder to take in the liquid in the cylinder and discharge the liquid into a liquid storage chamber by throttling the flow path and providing resistance. The main throttle mechanism generates a damping force by, for example, controlling the flow of oil generated by the sliding of a piston in the cylinder by means of a pilot-type main valve and a pilot valve that is a pressure control valve (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-72857).